


Solemate

by DirtyDeku



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDeku/pseuds/DirtyDeku
Summary: This is my first Final Fantasy ficlet published here... seems about right.





	Solemate

Nothing was grander than the sight of his beloved, flushed cheeks and parted lips letting out sighs and whimpers. Nothing filled his veins with fire like when he watched Prompto's toes curl in, his foot arching as his fingers ghosted over the sole. His feet were smaller than his shoes indicated, something Ignis found more than charming. They were very dainty, slim and elegant. His toes were neither too long or too short. His toenails were impeccably taken care of, mostly due to Ignis. 

It wasn't uncommon to happen upon Ignis taking care of Prompto. Whether it be his personal hygiene or his emotional wellbeing, Ignis was someone to lean against whenever Prompto felt trapped or didn't quite know what to do with himself. He practically spoiled his boyfriend, taking care of any needs he might have had and asking for very little in return. 

Without flinching, he pressed his tongue flat to the heel of Prompto's foot, slowly licking a stripe all the way to his toes. Adoring eyes found Prompto's, and he kissed every single one of his toes. His heart swelled at the moan this pulled from Prompto's chest.


End file.
